


Accidentially

by FuntasticFrost



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dick Pics, Fade to Black, Groping, HiJack March Madness 2017, Hijack March Madness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntasticFrost/pseuds/FuntasticFrost
Summary: Hiccup smiles, somewhat relieved. At least he’s not the only one who feels anxious. “Can you come by my office later today? Around four?”Jack blinks at him. “... Okay.”“Great!” Hiccup gradually paces backward, trying his best to sound cool and collected when he’s internally cheering. “So, uh, see you then.”Jack’s ears are pink, and it’s ridiculously cute. That level of adorableness should be illegal. “See you then.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alldenspa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldenspa/gifts).



Hiccup is brushing his teeth when his phone buzzes. He casually glances at the screen and sees that he received a text from Jack, one of his employees. He unlocks his phone with the swipe of a finger, and—

“Holy shit!”

Hiccup chokes on a mouthful of toothpaste, eyes popping out of his head. Jack sent him a dick pic. Yeah, that’s right, _a dick pic._ Hiccup’s cheeks burn bright red as he tightly grips his cellphone in his shaking hands, eyes glued to the screen. Jack is flushed and hard and glistening and actually rather impressive, and Hiccup can’t look away. He admires the v of the man’s hips and his smooth, flawless skin, humming in appreciation. His pajama bottoms start to become restricting, and only then does he finally snap out of it.

“Dammit!” he hisses, dropping his phone. He sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. He can’t go around getting turned on by his employees. He doesn’t have a sliver of a chance with any of them, and he _especially_ doesn’t have a chance with Jack—

Wait.

Jack _sent_ him a dick pic. He might’ve even had Hiccup in mind when he snapped the photo. Hiccup’s heart flutters, hope blossoming in his chest. Jack must be interested in him. He has to be. Hiccup, on the verge of squealing like a stereotypical teenage girl, beams. Jack Frost, the cutest guy in his office—in his entire company, frankly—likes him. It’s almost too good to be true.

Hiccup glances at the picture again, nibbling on his bottom lip. What is he supposed to do now? No one’s ever sent him a dick pic before. Should he send one back? Hiccup looks down at his sweatpants, frowning. If he wants to keep Jack’s attention, he probably shouldn’t let him know right away that he’s not particularly well endowed. It’s not like he’s small or anything, he’s just… average sized.

Hiccup huffs, grabbing his phone and a tissue box. He’ll deal with Jack in person tomorrow. Hiccup has never been good at texting, so he has a lower chance of epically screwing up if he approaches Jack directly. As for his other, more pressing issue… well, that’s what the tissues are for.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Hiccup goes through his morning routine with a bright smile on his face. He basks in the warm sunlight with a grin as he bikes to work, and he whistles during the entire duration of his elevator ride. He just can’t wait to see Jack.

He strolls into the office, barely able to keep his excitement under wraps as he enters the breakroom. Sure enough, Jack is sitting on the counter, kicking his legs against the cabinets and waiting for his coffee to brew.

Hiccup screeches to a halt, frozen in the doorway. All of his confidence disappears. He can’t do this. He can’t talk to Jack. Perfect Jack with his perfect hair and his dazzling smile and his stunning blue eyes _that are staring straight at him._

Oh, hell. Escaping from the conversation is no longer an option.

“Uhm, hi,” Hiccup stutters, waving awkwardly. He hopes he isn’t blushing.

“Hey, Chief.” Jack has stopped swinging his legs. He’s completely motionless. Is he nervous? No way. Impossible. Not Jack Frost. Suave, confident, carefree Jack Frost.

He looks nervous.

Hiccup smiles, somewhat relieved. At least he’s not the only one who feels anxious. “Can you come by my office later today? Around four?”

Jack blinks at him. “... Okay.”

“Great!” Hiccup gradually paces backward, trying his best to sound cool and collected when he’s internally cheering. “So, uh, see you then.”

Jack’s ears are pink, and it’s ridiculously cute. That level of adorableness should be illegal. “See you then.”

Someone pushes past Hiccup, nearly knocking him over as they make their way into the breakroom. It’s Snotlout, one of his more insubordinate employees. “Get your ass off the counter, Frost. People eat there.”

Jack doesn’t move, and Hiccup chuckles nervously, pointing toward the door. “I’m gonna, uh, I’m gonna go.”

He swiftly exits before Jack has a chance to speak, retreating to the relative safety of his office. He can feel pinpricks of sweat beading on the back of his neck, and he releases a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He feels a surge of confidence when he realizes that he hasn’t made a fool of himself yet. He can do this. _He can do this._

Hiccup plops down into his enormous office chair and waits.

 

* * *

 

“Chief?”

Hiccup nearly falls out of his seat when he hears Jack’s voice from the other side of the door. He steadies himself, and then he clears his throat. “Come in.”

Jack enters the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. His eyes flicker to the side, not meeting his gaze. He’s definitely nervous. Hiccup’s brow furrows. Why would he be nervous?

“Do you know why I called you here?” Hiccup asks, lacing his voice with confidence he doesn’t feel as he pours a glass of too expensive wine.

Jack hugs his arms to his chest, and Hiccup has never seen him look so insecure before. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.”

Hiccup’s brain short circuits. “... Accidentally?”

Disappointment hits him like a ton of bricks. Jack didn't mean to. He doesn't … he isn't…

“You're spilling wine everywhere,” Jack points out, and Hiccup glances down to see the red liquid overflowing and collecting in a puddle on the floor. Hiccup curses, and Jack rushes over to help him before he can even start to stand. He slips, and a startled gasp tumbles from his lips as he struggles to maintain his balance. Before Hiccup has time to react, Jack is inches away from his face, gripping his bicep and the curtain. His eyes are wide, and he laughs nervously. Hiccup raises his eyebrows, unable to process what’s happening because Jack is so close and he smells so good and—

The curtain rips, and Jack falls into his lap with an audible _oomph!_ Hiccup’s mouth falls open, and he’s gasping like a fish because there’s a gorgeous man straddling his legs—a gorgeous man who sent him a picture of his dick last night. The image resurfaces in his mind, and he blushes dark red. Jack stares at him, searching his eyes with great purpose. A smirk curls his lips, and his confident attitude magically returns. Before Hiccup can blink, Jack grabs him by his tie and yanks him into a kiss. He feels Jack grin against his lips, and he melts. Eyes closing, he crumbles into a thousand tiny starstruck pieces. Without really thinking, he wraps his arms around him, sliding his palms up and down his sides. He pulls him closer, and Jack parts his lips. His hands travel lower, squeezing and groping and drawing sweet, surprised little moans from his open mouth. His heart is accelerating, and everything is speeding up so rapidly, and Jack’s eyes look dangerous and beautiful behind his fluttering lashes. He’s so… wow, just… _wow._

_“Hiccup!”_

The shout makes both of them stop immediately. Hiccup’s head whips in the direction of the voice, and he sees Astrid standing in the open doorway. Oh, right, Jack never closed it. She shoots him a glare, and he takes his hands off Jack’s ass.

“You have a meeting at four thirty,” she reminds, clearly disapproving. She never was a fan of Jack, but then again, she never was a fan of anyone Hiccup crushed on. She’s too overprotective, honestly. Her big sister complex gets out of control sometimes.

“Cancel it,” Hiccup replies, and she glowers at him.

“Hiccup—” she warns, but he cuts her off.

“I’m serious. Cancel the rest of my afternoon.” Even though he’s still looking at Astrid with determined eyes, he can sense Jack’s smug, satisfied smirk.

“Stupid horny idiots,” she grumbles and slams the door. A moment of silence passes, and he dares to meet Jack’s eyes. His cheeks are bright pink, and as soon as they look at each other, they both burst into laughter. Jack leans his head on his shoulder, chest shaking.

“You shredded my curtains,” Hiccup points out in between chuckles, and Jack only laughs harder.

“That was totally intended,” he insists, sitting up and wiping his eyes.

Hiccup raises a skeptical eyebrow. “No it wasn’t.” Sure, Jack is graceful, but that dramatic fall totally wasn’t on purpose.

“Yes it was! It was a part of my master plan!” Jack declares, and Hiccup rolls his eyes, leaning in for another kiss. The second one isn’t fueled with desperation, but the need is still humming underneath the surface.

“Have you been trying to seduce me, Jack?” he asks, and Jack snorts.

“Obviously. I can’t believe it took a dick pic for you to finally catch on.” His eyes are gleaming, and he drags his lips along the underside of Hiccup’s jaw. “Then again, you’ve always been sort of slow.”

Without hesitation, Hiccup steals another kiss, and the sound he pulls from Jack is heavenly. “Who’s slow now?”

“We’ll see, Hicc,” Jack drawls, smirking, and soon enough they’re all over each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanart by @alldenspa :  
> http://alldenspa.tumblr.com/post/158303626316/march-madness-round-three-that-was-totally
> 
> ( i'm sorry that it's so sexual pls forgive me i couldn't help myself there was a dick pic involved )


End file.
